Enchanted
by BlackRainbow x
Summary: What is the feeling hidden deep inside Amu's heart? Will she show it to Ikuto? What happened when they shared a evening in the amusement park? Amuto song-fic, one shot!


Infy: hi^^

Amu: hi

Ikuto: another amuto story?

Infy: yep^^ I was listening to one of my favorite songs while reading an amuto songfic, and I got inspired :D

Amu: what about the other amuto story you are working on?

Ikuto: yea

Infy: don't worry, I will find a time and submit them.

Ikuto: great, I was hoping to know what happened next *smirks*

Amu: PERVERT! *hits Ikuto* What song is it?

Infy: It is Taylor Swift's Enchanted

Amu: nice one :)

Infy: yep^^ I do not own the song and Shugo Chara! btw I'm Chinese so sorry if it wasn't well written!

3

The school bell echo in the air. In an instant, chattering and laughter took over the silent atmosphere of the school ground. Kids were pouring onto the street.

Amu sat in the royal garden with the guardian. Today was just another normal school day. Nothing special happened. There also wasn't anything for the guardian to do, so everyone sat around the table and chat, telling jokes and making each other laugh.

Amu laugh with the crowd, but she felt like she wasn't truly happy from the bottom of her heart. She was just faking laughters to pretend to be normal. She don't know why.

The meeting ended. Amu stop in front of the road, waiting for the street lights to change. She watch the cars passing, coming and going.

A feeling was confusing her, it was burning in her stomach. She felt like she haven't done something, but had no idea what it was. She had done her homework, she had attended the guardian meeting, she had locked the door of her house, she had done everything she should today.

But the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. She decided to wander around the city instead of going home, maybe she could find the answer.

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place

Deep in thought, Amu let her legs bring her around. She wander through the big crowd at the mall, she passed a playground, she walk over bridges.

Amu look up and stopped her steps. There it was, in front of her, the amusement park. Memories with Ikuto poured into Amu's head. She smiled.

Pushing the gate open, she walk inside. 'It was still the same', thought Amu, looking around, 'the marry-go-round and the coffee cup.' A grin find its way onto her face.

She walk around and stopped in front of the coffee cup. She recap her conversation with Ikuto in one of the cups, feeling happy just by thinking of it.

She scan her eyes around the park. There was nobody in here. The park was silent, so quiet that she could heard her own heartbeat.

Just then she heard footsteps. A black figure caught her eye. It has its back towards Amu. The figure walk towards and disappear behind the marry-go-round.

Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

Although Amu could only saw its back, she recognized and was sure that the figure was Ikuto. She felt joy filling her mind. She don't know why she was so glad to see Ikuto, but she just couldn't control her emotions as she run behind the merry-go-round. "Ikuto!"

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Amu stood and watch the teenager turn his head to her direction. "Amu?" His deep blue eyes met her honey gold ones. She was mesmerized, she just stood there, lost in his stare.

They were silent for a while, just staring at each other. Nobody moved.

Then Ikuto started walking towards her.

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make it's way to me

He stops in front of Amu. "What are you doing here at this time?" he ask, studying her from head to toe, "and you're in your uniform."

Amu don't know how to answer. If she tell him the truth he would surely tease her, but another voice just want to tell him the truth.

"I-it's nothing. I-I just happen to pass by." Amu try to sound casual, but Ikuto could just read her mind.

"Tell me, Amu." He demanded, "You're not telling the truth."

"N-no, i-it really was nothing special." Amu answered untruthfully, "What about you? Why are you here?" She tries to change the subject.

"Nothing special." He said simply, looking away.

"Hey!" Pout Amu. "You are not telling the truth either."

"I just answer the way you did." Ikuto said, turning back and look at her. He lower his head so he was at the same level as Amu. "And you add either at the end, so you admit you are lying?" He whisper.

Ikuto's face was so close that Amu could feel his hot breath. She blush a bright shade of red.

"Y-yea, so? And stop being so close to me, p-pervert!" She exclaim while trying to push Ikuto away. But he was way too strong for her. Ikuto slip his hands around Amu's waist and pull her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"H-hey! Let go of me! I-Ikuto!" Amu was yelling and struggling to free herself from his hug.

"You could just honestly admit that you came here because you missed me." Ikuto whisper seductively into Amu's ears.

"W-what?!" Amu blush fiercely, "o-of course not! W-who would miss someone like you!"

"Stop lying. I just could read your mind." He replied, tightening his hug.

"Ok, m-maybe a little. But could you please release me?" ask Amu.

"Only a little?" said Ikuto sarcastically, "then just let me hug you for a while. Please."

The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

Amu stay silent. She was actually enjoying it. She felt comfortable and safe in Ikuto's hand, she didn't want him to let go forever.

She close her eyes and lean her head on his chest. Her weird feeling from before disappeared, and a pleasant feeling took over.

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Just as Amu started to fall asleep in Ikuto's arms, he release her. Amu was disappointed, but try her best to act as if she doesn't mind.

Ikuto flick her nose.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Amu demanded, covering her nose with both of her hands.

"Don't ever come out alone at this time again, it is dangerous." He inform her.

Amu pout. Then suddenly, she felt she was being lift up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Hold on tight, I'm bringing you home." Said Ikuto. And he jump into the dark sky.

Amu relax in his hands. The night stars are shining in the sky. She look up at Ikuto. She smiled unknowingly, it was the first time she notice that he was so handsome. She think about what happened back then, and it sent a pink blush across her cheeks.

She shook her thoughts out of her mind as Ikuto landed on her balcony. He gently put her down.

"Goodnight, Amu." He smile to the little girl.

Amu half hope that he would spend the night here, but knowing that it was impossible, she force a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Ikuto."

Ikuto turn and jump onto the roof of Amu's house.

"W-wait!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto turn and look at her.

"U-um, thanks." Amu stutters, blushing.

Ikuto just gave her his famous smirk and leave, jumping from roof to roof.

"I just want him to know, he did help me a lot today…" Amu murmur to herself, staring at the place where Ikuto disappeared.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Amu lay on her bed, flipping over and over, trying to fall asleep, but failed. She had too many things on her mind.

After she met Ikuto at the park, the feeling of missing something was gone. But now she couldn't keep her mind off him.

'What is he doing right now? Where was he? Why did he come to the amusement park?'

Amu shook her head, trying to clear her mind. But instead a question pop up in her mind.

'Who was Ikuto with right now? His friends? Girlfriend? _Who does he love_?'

Amu was now fully awake and she sat up. She gave up trying to fall asleep. She had a weird feeling, she wanted to see Ikuto right now, she _need_ to see him.

'Why do you even care, Hinamori Amu? That is none of your business. You like Tadase, not that pervert. Why do you even think about him?' She question herself.

She look at the clock: 2 a.m.

The lingering question kept me up  
2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wondered 'til I'm wide awake

She got up from her bed and walk towards the balcony. When she open the curtins, she wish Ikuto would be standing there, smiling at her. But there was nobody on her balcony.

Amu felt lonely. Where was that stupid cat when she needed him the most?

She doesn't care if he would tease her anymore, she just want to see him.

And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"

She remembered the first time when they met. She never thought they would be in this kind of relationship. She just thought he was another random guy that appeared in her life like a camera flashlight, so fast, and disappear, not leaving a hint behind.

But Ikuto was the most important person to her right now.

It was fate. It was their fate to meet each other.

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Amu look out the window. She went through memories with Ikuto. There were times when they fight together, when they were enemies, when they had fun, and when they both were down.

There were so many memories with him. All of them were remarkable to Amu, it was the first time in her life she met such a guy.

'He was cold on the outside and a pervert,' thought Amu, 'but once you get closer to him and know about him, he is actually a nice and caring guy, although he try to act like he isn't. And most of all…' Amu hate to admit it, 'he was handsome and strong, he always save me when I am in danger.'

Just thinking of Ikuto made Amu blush. It was now that she realize how important Ikuto was to her, and that he actually had a place in Amu's heart, a big place.

She suddenly understand.

Those weird feeling she had earlier, was her missing towards Ikuto. She didn't saw him for a long time.

She enjoyed the night with him at the park.

"Thank you…"

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

She finally know about herself.

She didn't love Tadase. Her feelings towards him were just admire.

She loved Ikuto.

She hope they could spend more time with each other and build more memories.

She wish this was just the start of their story.

She regret about not making Ikuto stay. She wanted to tell him how she feels. She wanted to know his answer. She wanted him to be with her now.

He was leaving too soon.

A 'she' without 'he' was just 's'.

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

'Please,' wish Amu mentally, closing her eyes and drop her head. 'don't be in love with somebody else. Please'

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

A shadow cast over her. She look up, and saw Ikuto had landed on her balcony. She was delighted.

Ikuto seems surprise to see her standing in front of the balcony, as it was late, she should be in bed, having sweet dreams about Tadase.

He was astonish when Amu unlock the door and rush out jumping onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Amu…What happened?" He ask, recovering from his shock.

Amu did not answer, but tighten her hug.

He pat her head softly and felt Amu started to relax. "Amu, tell me."

"Nothing happened," said Amu softly, head still buried in his chest. "Why did you come back?"

"I missed you." Said Ikuto honestly.

Amu look up. He looked serious. "Really?"

"Yea. I missed you, really."

Burying her head in his chest again, "I missed you too." She replied.

Ikuto's eyes widen. Did he heard her correctly? She missed him?

"Amu…You missed me? Are you okay?" He gently push her away and put his hand on her forehead.

Amu pout, pushing his hand away. "I'm completely fine."

Silent fell upon them.

"Amu-"

"Ikuto I-"

They both speak at the same time, and stopped.

Ikuto put his second finger on Amu's lips, causing Amu to blush lightly.

"Let me speak first, Amu."

Amu nodded.

"I do not have much that I cared in my life. Before I met you, I was all alone. I don't know the purpose of living."

Ikuto look beside, not looking at Amu. "But now, I had find my light, and someone I truly care about."

He look into her eyes. He lean down and gave her a quick peek on the lips. "I love you."

A wide grin break onto Amu's face. She wrap her arms around Ikuto tightly, not wanting to let go forever.

"Amu?"

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
I was enchanted to meet you

"I love you too, Ikuto."

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you


End file.
